User talk:Colors-of-Fire
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Avingnon page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AliasKit (talk) 07:11, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Heya: Claiming Welcome to the wiki! Thanks for showing interest in our roleplay system. c: Claims are a major part of how we roleplay on the wiki, in order to roleplay a user has to complete a claim. — It's good to ask questions when confused, so bonus points for that. I'm going to make a bullet list of my answers, so that are easily defined: *The reason we ask for three god/dess parents, is so that in the case of your first choice's cabin being full, you can have the second choice on your claim. **It is three god/desses of the opposite sex of the mortal parent. (this part is kinda common sense, but it's a good question to ask). **In the wiki's current state you will most likely get claimed for your first god/dess parent choice. *With different god/dess parents, you get claimed for the first one you list (if the cabin isn't full), so your character would get powers of your first god/dess choice. Hope this helps; if you have any other questions, feel free to ask! Calliiiiiiiiiiiii Hiiiii haha xD Cody here Hey again Calli Hey Calli, if I become a level five user, want me to adopt you? c: Just so you know, when you get adopted, both you and the one who adopted you gets a prize :) The prize for the adopted newb is to get all the monthly powers unlocked without having to wait til 9 months of your stay in the wiki. Tell me if you're interested :) Re I checked the list and yeah you're already adopted by Wind :) It's okay though haha xD Congrats! I heard he's great :D See ya around~ Reee Hey no problem :D No need to say sorry :P I'll wait for your char to be approved! Claim Hi, I just read your claim and I think it looks about ready to post. You'll have to ask Avignon (Slay) or another RB/Admin to claim it for you, but I think it looks okay, to the best of my abilities. Also, I think that the weaving powers Athena kids have, don't quite work like a spider web, it seems more like an active power but personally, I'm not quite sure. Feel free to IM me any more questions and I look forward to when you get up and running. Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 05:25, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Calliiiii I replied! And I'm not mad at you :c Sistah Don't worry 'bout it xD I don't really get mad but if I do... hmmm I dunno xD Anyway I posted and I'm sorry if it takes me long to reply >.< multi-tasking :P In response Like a forum? if so, then sure! YorkieWolf (talk) 04:22, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay Sounds good sis :) He isn't very serious, but I think he would be respectful when speaking of such delicate matters. I'll make the forum page, no worries. Check the wiki activity to know when it is ready :) YorkieWolf (talk) 04:28, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Made Made the forum. Hopefully you like the title :) YorkieWolf (talk) 04:39, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Meep Sure, why not? ouo And thou forgot to put a siggy xD Re: RP Yep...they would. Minka's got that ice cold attitude though, wonder how Thea will work around that xD RE True true...so comments or forum? .w. RE I'd have to say forums, because templates sometimes take so long to load in comments. Cheerios Sure owo Hey Hey Color i saw your new animal nymph char and would be glad to rp with him?? If yes then IM me and ill post on his page Col!!!! Sister!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DID? Gosh dang. Well, now you know who it was XD YorkieWolf (talk) 05:26, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I love Ian! No I hadn't, but I love that guy *_* nice nymph! Maybe we can rp with him later, if you want YorkieWolf (talk) 05:34, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Done I'm using Alison :) YorkieWolf (talk) 05:58, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure, but it can't be between zach and thea since they are half siblings and both demigods. Re: Well we will wait for a little while Good Job Hey Col! I hadn't seen you on chat since I adopted you and I thought you might have left the wiki but you seem to have done really well for yourself! Great job! Col! Col!!!!!!! I noticed you were active. Come to chat! I wanna say hey :D Posted on both forums, btw YorkieWolf (talk) 04:18, March 22, 2015 (UTC)